VUELA CONMIGO
by A.BellaCullen
Summary: ONE SHOT. -No entiendo. ¿Cómo volar sin alas?- Su risa musical inundó mis oídos, provocando que el ambiente se volviera más ameno aún. -Hay muchas maneras de volar, a mi hasta el momento me está prohibida, Isabella.


Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

VUELA CONMIGO

* * *

***

Me sentía totalmente empapada. La lluvia caía sobre mi con rabia y fuerza, castigándome de alguna manera por lo que había permitido. Casi sentía la humedad en los huesos y podría jurar que mis piernas casi se encontraban inmovilizadas por el frío, pero no pensaba parar, haría lo imposible, pondría todo mi esfuerzo.

_-¿No te gustaría volar? - Preguntó él, tumbado conmigo en el porche de casa de sus padres._

_-Sería como tocar la libertad con la punta de los dedos.- Asumí observando, al igual que él, la bandada de gorriones._

_-Es libre quien sabe elegir y elige sin temor, quien se esfuerza por conseguir algo y quien es capaz de criticar respetando las opiniones ajenas. - Respondió._

_-Entonces tú eres libre.- Concluí._

_-No del todo._

_-¿Y que es lo que te hace falta a ti?- Pregunté curiosa girando mi rostro para observar el suyo perfecto._

_-Volar._

Su respuesta a mi parecer ilógica no había vuelto a mi memoria hasta aquel momento gris, podía escuchar los truenos con facilidad. El cielo estaba enfadado conmigo y por una buena razón. Los aviones aterrizaban y despegaban mas la lluvia era incesante.

Hasta entonces aquella respuesta no había significado mucho para mi, pero seguí recordando cuando por fin las puertas automáticas del aeropuerto me permitieron pasar al interior.

_-No entiendo. ¿Cómo volar sin alas?- Su risa musical inundó mis oídos, provocando que el ambiente se volviera más ameno aún. _

_-Hay muchas maneras de volar, a mi hasta el momento me está prohibida, Isabella.- Pronunció mi nombre acariciando cada una de la letras que lo componían. Sus ojos verdes traspasaban todas las capas de mi alma, haciendo sentirme, como siempre, intimidada y a la vez protegida._

_-Quizás algún día puedas entenderlo.- Se limitó a contestar y retiró su preciosa mirada de la mía, volviendo a observar el cielo._

_A mis 14 años aún seguía siendo la mejor amiga de la hermana del mayor de los Cullen, Edward. Alice y yo a penas nos llevábamos unos meses y éramos amigas inseparables desde pequeñas, cuando ella no estaba en mi casa yo estaba en la suya y por consiguiente casi podía afirmar tener dos familias. _

_Sus padres, Carlisle y Esme, eran de aquellas personas que se desvivían por todo el mundo, si estaba de su mano ayudar a alguien lo hacían sin ningún trabajo. Así eran sus hijos, diferentes caracteres pero el mismo fondo._

_Edward, el mayor de los dos hermanos que conformaban el matrimonio Cullen, era lo más parecido a un hermano mayor para mí. Su semblante angelical siempre había provocado en mi la sensación de estar protegida por un ángel, mi propio ángel de la guarda. No importaba cuantos problemas tuviera, él siempre estaría conmigo para solucionarlos. _

_Nuestras largas conversaciones en el porche de su casa siempre eran reconfortantes y me ayudaban a ver un poco mejor la vida después de la muerte inesperada de mi madre a causa de un accidente de tráfico. En aquellos momentos tan tristes y deprimentes no solo necesitaba a mi amiga si no a aquellos padres y hermano mayor._

_Con carácter duro cuando se lo proponía para calmar mis berrinches y rabietas y dulce para consolarme y sacarme de aquel agujero negro, era para mí una de las personas más importantes de mi vida y no podía imaginarme en algún momento mi vida sin su apoyo y presencia, sencillamente era imposible._

El interior del aeropuerto se encontraba abarrotado de gente a causa de la fuerte lluvia que caía con fuerza, mas no me importó tener que propinar unos cuantos codazos y pisotones, suponía que podrían perdonarme si supieran el por que mi carrera era tan ansiosa. Sin parar de correr miraba a todas partes en busca de sus cabellos broncíneos, tan suaves y perfectos como desordenados y raros.

Mi corazón aceleró el ritmo de manera enloquecedora cuando notó la hora que marcaba el reloj. Solo faltaban 5 minutos. Mis ropas empapadas y aquella chaqueta enorme me pesaban demasiado, sin pensarlo me deshice de la chaqueta y la dejé tirada en algún lugar mientras seguía corriendo hacia el control.

Las lágrimas comenzaban a hacerme imposible ver con claridad los números y mi camino, las esperanzas estaban desfalleciendo. _Un esfuerzo más Bella, _me obligaba.

_Durante los 4 años siguientes hasta casi los 18, casi estuve viviendo con los Cullen, ya que mi padre había comenzado a beber como reacción al dolor que la muerte de mi madre le había causado. Esme y Carlisle intentaban hacerle entrar en razón, pero era imposible, no escuchaba a nadie, ni tan siquiera a mi, así que debido a mi menoría de edad convencieron a Charlie para que viviera con ellos, fue entonces cuando decidió curarse, mas siguió aceptando que me quedara al cuidado de los Cullen hasta su recuperación._

_Todos sin excepción se habían portado magníficamente conmigo pero él, Edward, había sido lo único por lo que realmente había seguido en pie, la razón por la que cada día me levantaba para ir a estudiar y la razón por la que decidía no hundirme. Sus palabras, dignas de un futuro profesional diplomado en psicología, su constante presencia en mi vida y sus ganas por querer ayudarme hacían que cada día se me hiciera algo más agradable._

_-¿A qué le temes?- Preguntó él, una tarde en el sofá del comedor mientras Alice había salido con Carlisle y Esme._

_-¿A… qué te refieres?- Pregunté confundida, ¿cómo podía saber él que me pasaba algo cuando lo único que estaba haciendo era mirar la televisión? En efecto, tenía miedo porque no volviera a importarle a Charlie._

_-Los miedos son imperceptibles para las personas de tu alrededor si no lo haces notar de alguna manera.- Me respondió._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_-Bella ¿Qué te pasa?- Insistió desatando en mi todo el poder de su mirada esmeraldina. No podía ocultarle nada, era casi imposible. Agaché mi cabeza intentando evadirle._

_-¿Quieres decir que hago notar mis miedos?- Pregunté casi en un susurro, intentando descubrir aquella afirmación anterior._

_-No, todo lo contrario.- Respondió suavemente elevando con extremada inseguridad su mano para acariciar mi mejilla. No pude evitar sonreírle. No éramos hermanos de sangre, pero nos unían lazos mucho más fuertes._

_La vida era mucho más divertida y fácil con él a mi lado. Pasé los mejores años de mi infancia con ellos y los más duros también. En mi cumpleaños número 18 algo sin previo aviso me sorprendió en sobre manera._

_-Tenemos que hablar. - Dijo cortante._

_Había estado dos meses más distante que habitualmente, ya no había gestos de cariño, ni conversaciones reconfortantes, mucho menos compartíamos tiempo juntos. _

_-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Pregunté confundida mirando aquellos ojos que parecían lastimados antes de que les hubiesen hecho daño alguno. Sus labios se abrieron para comenzar a hablar varias veces sin emitir ningún sonido._

_-Me voy. - Anunció._

_-¿A dónde? - Pregunté temiéndome lo peor._

_-Me han ofrecido trabajo en Miami, en una clínica muy prestigiosa, pagan muy bien así que… - Aquellas razones por alguna razón me sonaron vacías, llenas de incoherencias, con huecos, algo iba mal. Me llevé una mano a la boca y aunque aun no podía creerlo mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse._

_-¿Cuándo vuelves? _

_-Pasará mucho tiempo antes de que volvamos a vernos. - Dijo inescrutable._

_-Pero… tú… - Quería suplicarle que no se fuera, que no me dejara él sola también, que sin él no sabía muy bien como seguir el día a día. Pero no podía ser una egoísta, él dejaría irme._

_-Lo siento Bella.- Dijo al fin. Me estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza mientras mis lágrimas caían desparramadas por mis mejillas y la desesperación comenzaba a embargar mi cuerpo. - Siento haberte estropeado tu día, feliz cumpleaños pequeña, ya eres toda una adulta. - Dijo acunando mi rostro entre sus dos grande manos blanquecinas, dándome un beso al final en la frente, demasiado emotivo como para quitarle importancia._

_-¿Cuándo… te vas? - Dije entre sollozos._

_-El fin de semana que viene.- Mi corazón se paró un instante, sin él me sentía desprotegida y sola, ¿Por qué era tan dependiente de él? Maldita sea. No hablé, solo asentí forzando a que mi sonrisa naciera._

Sentí morir cuando vi que ya era la hora de embarcar, iba a llegar tarde, demasiado. Apuré mis pasos y obligué a mis piernas a moverse más deprisa, tenía que llegar. Mi corazón dejó de latir cuando se concienció de su presencia. Allí se encontraba, su pelo broncíneo lucía tan desordenado y perfecto como siempre. Sus manos sostenían aquel maletín tan conocido por mi y su intachable figura andaba hacia el control con demasiada elegancia.

-¡Edward!- Grité sofocada y casi sin aliento. Su mirada se encontró de repente con la mía y perdí la noción de todo cuando aquel color verde se clavó en mi mirada chocolate.

_Casi no lo había vuelto a ver en aquella semana antes de su viaje. Comenzaba a sentirme mal realmente, me sentía culpable sin haber hecho nada malo. Alice era mi único apoyo en ese momento, y yo juraba que ella sabía algo más y me lo estaba ocultando. Sabía que ese viaje se debía a algo mayor, pero no había manera de saber la respuesta._

_-Tienes derecho a saberlo.- Suspiró Alice, hecha una furia por la actitud de su hermano, el cual había partido al aeropuerto hacia 10 minutos._

_-¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber? - Pregunté confusa._

_-El por qué Edward ha decidido irse lejos y poner de por medio kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia._

_-¿Le ha pasado algo malo?- Pregunté preocupada._

_-No… - Dijo Alice agachando la cabeza._

_-Entonces Alice… dímelo, por favor te lo suplico.- Dije con lágrimas en los ojos, esperando lo peor._

_-Tiene que ver contigo y créeme que aún no sé si hago bien en decírtelo, pero creo que a lo mejor tú podrías solucionarlo._

_-¿Está enfadado conmigo? ¿He hecho algo mal?- Pregunté aterrada. Ella negó con la cabeza de inmediato, suspiró de nuevo y me miró con esa, no tan intimidante como la de su hermano, mirada._

_-Edward… te quiere._

_-Yo también le quiero.- Respondí automáticamente. Siempre me había apoyado y ayudado, ¿cómo no iba a quererle? Ellos eran prácticamente mis hermanos. Alice volvió a suspirar._

_-Te ama.- En ese momento sentí como la sangre desocupaba mi cuerpo.- Como un hombre ama a una mujer. Hace mucho tiempo que está enamorado de ti Bella._

_Sentí como mis lágrimas inundaban mi cara. ¿Me amaba? ¿Edward me amaba? Mi confusión se había apoderado de mi completamente, ni siquiera era capaz de mirar a Alice, mi pensamiento se había dirigido solo a una persona. Edward. Salí corriendo de su habitación para entrar a la que había sido mía hasta que Charlie se recuperó y encerrarme con llave._

_Lloré y lloré, recordando todos los buenos momentos que habíamos pasado, ¿yo lo consideraba mi hermano no? Lo conocía desde prácticamente toda mi vida, habíamos convivido como una familia. ¿Cómo había podido desarrollar ese tipo de sentimiento por mi? _

_¿Pero porqué me dolía tanto todo esto? ¿Por qué no concebía nada sin él a mi lado? ¿Por qué había sentido hacía 10 minutos que con aquel beso en la mejilla se había llevado mi alma consigo? ¿Es que a caso yo podía corresponderle? ¿Lo amaba?_

_-Bella.- Escuché a Alice desde fuera. - Por favor tienes que ir a buscarle. Sé que tú también sientes lo mismo._

_¿Yo? Dios, ¿Amaba a Edward? Mis ojos se inundaron una vez más de lágrimas cuando fui consciente totalmente de su viaje. Cogí el móvil y marqué el suyo, tenía que detenerlo, pero avisaba que no estaba disponible… ¿acaso habría sido capaz de deshacerse del mismo?_

_-Bella, por favor. - Suplicaba Alice._

_Estaba claro que no había otra exlicación, sentí la ansiedad recorrer mi cuerpo y corrí saliendo de la habitación y dejando a Alice plantada frente a la puerta abierta._

_-¡¿Dónde vas?!-Preguntó._

_-¡Al aeropuerto!- Grité bajando las escaleras._

No nos movimos durante algunos segundos. Su rostro angelical con esa línea tan varonil a la vez gracias a sus facciones marcadas lo hacían verse adorable. Sus ojos sorprendidos volvieron a normalizarse creando una sonrisa cómplice cuando mis labios la dibujaron. Comenzamos a acercarnos muy lentamente hasta que tuve que elevar mi cabeza para poder verle a los ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó él. No sabía que responderle.

-No sé… yo… -Su sonrisa desapareció para dejar paso a aquella máscara carente de emociones.

-Bella tengo que irme.- Suspiró. Frunció los labios y antes de volver a girarse acarició mi mejilla.

En ese momento sentí que todo se lo llevaba él, incluso mi corazón, entonces lo entendí. Sonreí antes de caminar rápido hasta alcanzarle y cogerle la muñeca. Volvió a girarse serio mirando con cautela mi semblante.

Observé detenidamente cada rasgo perfecto de su rostro y posé mi mano en su mejilla cerrando los ojos al tiempo que sentía aquella satisfacción rodearme por completa.

-Te quiero.- Dije abriendo los ojos y maravillándome por lo que acababa de confesarle.

Miré sus labios, rojos como la cereza, entreabiertos, esperando por los míos. Me acerqué sin poder aguantar más y presioné mis labios en los suyos, sintiendo mi primer beso. Entreabrí los míos y saboreé los suyos, los cuales comenzaban a reaccionar favorablemente a mi invasión. Sus labios con los míos, dulce combinación. Me estremecí aún más cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron y con una pasión que era irreconocible por mi parte batallaron por ganar el premio. Pero cuando había olvidado todo por completo se separó de mi completamente.

-Bella, esto no está bien. - Dijo con gesto arrepentido.

-¿Por qué? Te quiero, te amo, ahora lo sé. - No se inmutó, así que me acerqué dos pasos más para eliminar lo que nos separaba. -Edward, si te vas, quiero irme contigo. No me dejes sola, no podría soportarlo.

-¿Estás segura?- Sonreí.

-Nunca he estado segura de nada como lo estoy de este sentimiento.- Quitó uno de mis mechones empapados de mi rostro y volvió a unir nuestros labios.

Sus labios, dulce tentación, conseguían que me sintiera como nunca antes me había sentido. Él era mi complemento perfecto, yo era el suyo y sentía que todo mi cuerpo no podría seguir sin el suyo a mi lado. Necesitaba aquellas sonrisas, aquello consejos y conversaciones, por siempre y para siempre. Se apartó apoyando su frente en la mía, mirándome con atención y dejando que el poder de su mirada cumpliera una vez más su cometido.

-Estás empapada, cielo. Es mejor que volvamos a casa.- Sonrió. Asentí complacida y me lancé a sus brazos de nuevo.

Caminamos por todo el aeropuerto hasta la salida. Hasta entonces no me había fijado como la gente se fijaba en mi, debía estar hecha un desastre y encima comenzaba a tener frío, pero nada me importaba, nada excepto él. Salimos de allí para coger un taxi y mientras él indicaba algo al taxista me lo quede mirando. Se giró pero su mirada no era como la de hacía 10 minutos, algo había cambiado, se quitó su chaqueta para que me la pusiera y nos dirigimos a mi casa en silencio. Sabía que Charlie aún trabajaba, pero no tardaría en llegar. Cuando estuve lista me asomé a mi habitación.

Edward se encontraba pensativo al pie de la cama.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunté inquieta. Él suspiró y cogió mi mano para que nos sentáramos en la cama.

-No sé si yo sea lo mejor para ti.- Fruncí el ceño considerablemente, quizá yo me había adelantado a todo, a lo mejor él no sentía ni la mitad de aquel sentimiento tan intenso que yo acababa de descubrir.

-¿Tú… no me amas? - Sonrió torcidamente, provocando que la esperanza floreciera en alguna parte de mi corazón.

-Con toda el alma, pero no sé, Bella tú tienes 18 años y yo 23. Vas a comenzar la Universidad… yo a trabajar ¿Y si no puedo ofrecerte todo lo que necesitas? - Me miró preocupado y yo sonreí.

-Edward, no me hace falta nada más que no seas tú. ¿Cuánto son 5 años? - Bajó su mirada y acuné su rostro con las manos para que me volviera a mirar.- ¿No querías volar? Vuela conmigo. Ya no hay nada que lo prohíba.- Su rostro serio cambió con una enorme sonrisa y con ojos sorprendidos por mi inesperado recuerdo después de 4 años se inclinó para besarme una vez más.

Ahora nada ni nadie podría prohibirnos volar. Recorreríamos lo que hiciese falta con nuestras manos unidas, sin ningún miedo, solo los dos.

* * *

Es mi primer One Shot, así que espero no haberos decepcionado mucho. Las cursivas son pensamientos de Bella en el momento al que va a buscar a Edward y las normales es lo que ocurre en ese momento :) Espero no haberos liado mucho jajaja.

Un besito a todaas!


End file.
